Modern network architectures are struggling to keep up with bandwidth demands as user expectations continually increase amid evolving bandwidth hungry applications. Increased routing throughput is sought as high bandwidth transmissions including streaming media, audio and high definition video formats continue to gain popularity. Network service providers therefore seek switching devices that may be interconnected with other conventional switching devices in a cumulative manner to perform parallel routing and switching operations, thus adding to the existing infrastructure, rather then rendering older equipment obsolete. Accordingly, switch providers strive to deliver equipment revisions and enhancements in conformity with existing standards and protocols, such as those promulgated by IEEE and others. Addition of switches therefore introduces faster hardware and processing algorithms that manage increased bandwidth, yet that do not lose interoperability with preexisting standards so that the existing network infrastructure (hardware) may continue to be utilized and enhanced rather than replaced and discarded.